There are many search engines on the internet that are used for searching textual and pictorial information. Popular search engines include, e.g., Google®, Yahoo!®, Bing®, and the like. All popular search engines provide their results as lists of URLs (Uniform Resource Locators) for the searched keywords.
There also exist virtual networks on the internet that link people. These fall into different categories:                Social Networks: Networks of friends or mutual acquaintances (such as Facebook® and Google+®)        Business Networks: Connect people based on their business relations and professional contacts (such as LinkedIn®)        Chat Rooms: These are rooms of predefined interests for discussions and debates (such as PalTalk® and Yahoo!® chat rooms)        
A traditional search engine's main service is normally just to provide the searcher with a list of URLs where the keyword appears on third party websites.
A number of problems exist from a searcher's perspective. For example, although sometimes a searcher/user can get a solution to a question they are researching using their own searches of documented information on the Internet, they might obtain more knowledge or get a better result from “unwritten” experience or advice from a person (i.e., a “human resource”) who has knowledge or experience in relation to the question they are researching.